


Eagerness

by dwarrowdams



Series: Rogues Do It From Behind [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Almost Sex, M/M, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: Once again, Gilan and Zevran have no idea how loud they're being.  Set post-Blight in the Denerim Palace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Lord, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while—I've been working on a bigger (Givran-related) project, so I haven't been writing oneshots quite so often. Updates may be sporadic, but I can't see myself totally abandoning this series because I just love writing about these two so damn much.

Gilan had barely closed the door to his room before Zevran pressed up against him, rolling his hips against the human’s as he pressed his lips to Gilan’s neck.

 

“Bed,” Gilan gasped, unable to form a complete sentence with Zevran nipping his pulse point.

 

The two of them stumbled towards the bed, limbs still tangled together before undressing as quickly as possible, leaving their clothes in a large heap on the ground before tumbling into bed.

 

“I’ve been waiting all day for this,” Gilan murmured as he rolled on top of Zevran, gently nipping the elf’s neck.

 

“You are not the only one,” Zevran said.  “I had half a mind to make up some urgent business so that I could drag you off and have my way with you.”

 

“I wouldn’t have objected,” Gilan replied, his lips traveling down to Zevran’s clavicle, his hands running over Zevran’s hip bones.  “Most days, I’d give anything to have you drag me off in the middle of the day.”  He eased himself up onto his knees, looking down at Zevran adoringly.  “Still, it’s not so bad to wait all day to make love to you.  I’d much rather take my time anyways.”

 

Zevran moaned as Gilan stroked the insides of his thighs.  “I cannot remember the last time you were this intent on pleasuring me,” he managed in between frenzied gasps.

 

“You spent all day teasing me every chance you got,” Gilan said.  “The fact that I was able to keep myself from dragging you into a closet and fucking you senseless is definitive proof that the Maker exists.”

 

“Then perhaps I should do it more regularly,” Zevran said as he reached back to squeeze Gilan’s ass.

 

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Gilan replied.  “But don’t expect me to have as much self-control as I did today.  If you make a habit of this, I might make a habit of going down on you in a deserted corridor.”

 

“Then I will definitely make a habit of teasing you all day.”

 

“Perfect,” Gilan murmured as he pushed back onto his knees, sliding down so that his lips were level with Zevran’s navel.  “This was more than worth the wait,” he said, pressing his lips just above Zevran’s navel.  “Maker, I’d wait longer than a day to go down on you.”

 

Zevran whined, reaching down to tangle his hands in Gilan’s hair.  “You had best not keep me waiting any longer, _amor_.”

 

Gilan obeyed, moving his lips downward, but a knock interrupted his progress.  Gilan paused at the sound of the knock, his head turning towards the door.

 

“Ignore it,” Zevran murmured.  “They will go away soon enough.”

 

“I hope so,” Gilan said as he kissed just below Zevran’s navel.  “I’d like to finish what I started.”

 

“You ought to,” Zevran said.  “I would be terribly put out if you abandoned me like this.”

 

“So would I,” Gilan replied.  “Especially since I’ve been waiting to fuck you all day.”

 

“You are not the only one,” Zevran said, arching his back so that his cock brushed against Gilan’s thigh.

 

Gilan moaned before turning back towards Zevran.  He gently teased the skin of Zevran’s neck with his teeth, relishing the way that the elf’s hips rolled up against his.  “I can’t wait to make you come,” he murmured, his lips a hair’s breadth away from Zevran’s skin.

 

“And how do you plan to do that, _mi amor_?”

 

Gilan opened his mouth, ready to answer, but was interrupted by a second knock on the door. He pulled his face at the sound, but kept his attention turned towards Zevran, exhaling once in frustration before he continued.  “I’m going to—”

 

The sound of several subsequent knocks cut him off.  Gilan cursed, sliding out of bed with a final frustrated groan.

 

“Looks like I don’t have much of a choice,” Gilan said, wrapping a sheet around his waist.  “Hopefully it won’t take long to get rid of whoever it is.”

 

“I hope not,” Zevran murmured.  “I do not want to wait much longer.”

 

“I’ll hurry back, love,” Gilan said, leaning over to give Zevran one last kiss before turning towards the door.  “I’ve kept you waiting all day and I sure as hell don’t want to wait any longer.”

 

“Good,” Zevran said.

 

Gilan tiptoed across the room to the door, adjusting his sheet one last time before opening it to see a young and slightly nervous-looking manservant.

 

“Warden-Commander?” he asked, trying to hide his discomfort at Gilan’s almost-nudity.

 

“Yes?” Gilan replied, arching his eyebrows at the youth.

 

The manservant shuffled his feet, his gaze darting up to Gilan’s eyes for a second before it dropped to the floor.  “Am I interrupting something?” he asked, his brow furrowing as his eyes flicked curiously over Gilan, taking in his current state of undress.

 

“Kind of,” Gilan said as he adjusted the sheet pointedly.

 

“Sorry,” he said.  “I just…wanted to make sure that you’re okay.”

 

“I’m perfectly fine,” Gilan replied, struggling to keep his tone even, hoping that there was a good reason for someone interrupting him so late in the night.  “Did you have a particular concern?”

 

The servant shifted uncomfortably.  “Sort of,” he said.  “I heard a…noise coming from your room and I wanted to make sure that…everything was all right.”

 

“Oh,” Gilan said, feeling a blush creep up his neck—he and Zevran had been so eager that they’d apparently forgotten that there were several hundred other people living in the palace.  “We’re both fine.  We just didn’t realize we were making so much noise.”

 

“Ah,” he said, his face flaming with a blush that just might rival Gilan’s.  “Then I apologize.  Sincerely.  And I’ll let you finish.”

 

“Thanks,” Gilan said, offering the manservant a brief smile before shutting the door and dropping the sheet.  “And thank fuck that’s over.”

 

“We ought to be quieter, it seems,” Zevran said.

 

“Yep,” Gilan replied as he crawled back into bed beside Zevran.  “Apparently we’re fucking loudly enough to concern anyone walking by.”

 

“I suppose it is good that he was concerned,” Zevran said.  “Still, I would rather not have anyone tear you away from me like that.”

 

“Me neither,” Gilan said.  “We had more than our fill of that during the Blight.”

 

“We certainly did,” Zevran replied.  “I do not mind giving you up for the day, but at night, I want you all to myself.”

 

“Maker knows we’ve earned a break from everyone else,” Gilan said.  “I’ve spent so much time doing things for everyone else, but sometimes I just want to be yours.”

 

Zevran hummed contentedly as Gilan kissed his neck, sliding closer to the human.  “Good,” he murmured.  “Things are much more pleasant when you are with me.”

 

Affection swelled in Gilan’s chest as he moved up to kiss Zevran on the mouth.  “I think so too,” he said.  “Seeing you is always the best part of my day.”

 

Zevran hummed contentedly, his hands tracing Gilan’s chest.  “That is why I do not concern myself with being quiet,” he said.  “I want you to know exactly how much I want you.”

 

Gilan moaned, pulling Zevran into his lap.  “We just need to get our own place,” he said.  “Then we can be as loud as we want without worrying about anyone boterhing us.”

 

“That sounds marvelous, my dear,” Zevran said before pressing his lips to Gilan’s neck.  “But until then, I suppose everyone else will have to adjust because I certainly cannot quiet down when you are so determined to make me come.”

 

Gilan sighed contentedly as Zevran wrapped his arms around Gilan’s waist, his fingers drifting down Gilan’s back to the top of his ass.

 

“Neither can I, love,” he murmured.


End file.
